Le plus beau cul au monde
by loveitachi
Summary: Chapitre 1: Le journal de Sephiroth. Chapitre 2:La dernière merveille du monde. Toujours pour Shiva Rajah. Pas de menaces de mort. Illusion RudeX? yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Première fic sur FFVII. Ne pas me tuer. **

**Disclamer : Rien à moi. Dommage…**

**Rating : K+ ( Pô le courage de mettre K)**

**Pour : Shiva Rajah, la déesse suprême, s'elle le veut bien et s'elle ne torture pas mon hamster. Je t'admire Shiva. **

**WARNING : Totalement OOC. Pas de menace de mort merci.**

**Enjoy!**

**Le journal de Sephiroth.**

**XxxX**

Ici bas se trouve le journal personnel de mon rival, j'ai nommé le grand crétin quasi-albinos Sephiroth, ou Sephy-chan pour les intimes comme Zack. Ce livre renferme les secrets les plus précieux de cet homme étrange, et peut-être trouverai-je en le lisant le mode de fonctionnement de ce bébé gâté pourri. Et je deviendrai l'unique héro de Gaïa! Mwahahahaha! Craignez-moi, mortels!

Genesis.

« Vendredi 8 janvier,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai croisé la plus belle pair de fesses de ma vie. Imaginez-moi ça, musclées à souhait, bien galbées, rondes et douces comme la peau d'un bébé. C'était la beauté charnelle en vraie.

C'est fou ce que Cloud peut être mignon sous la douche. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru… »

« Samedi 9 janvier,

Une fille assez moche ( les filles sont toutes moches à Midgar. Un peu de soleil ne ferait pas de tort) a voulu prendre une photo de moi. J'ai refusé. Sa face se remplissait de verrues dégueulasses. Elle a braillé. On aurait dit Genesis quand il lit une scène tragique ( tout est relatif) de Loveless. Pitoyable. »

« Lundi 11 janvier,

J'ai sonné l'alerte rouge : Doudou a disparu! »

« Mardi 12 janvier,

Doudou est sain et sauf. Je l'ai trouvé dans le tiroir de boxers de Zack. Je me demande bien ce qu'il faisait là… »

« Jeudi 14 janvier,

Rien de spécial ne s'est produit aujourd'hui, sauf peut-être Genesis qui me tapait sur les nefs. »

« Vendredi 15 janvier,

J'ai vu un gars, Reno je crois, qui lisait un playgirl. On a commenté là-dessus, car je l'avais déjà consulté. Il était bien, quoique les mecs trop maigrichons à mon goût. Pas comme Cloud. Reno a dit en riant que je devrais devenir mannequin pour ce magazine. Il ne plus jamais, et ne jouira plus non plus. Oser m'insulter de la sorte. Mon corps n'est pas un objet. Est-ce que quelqu'un peu comprendre ça? »

« Dimanche 17 janvier,

J'ai essayé une nouvelle sorte de shampooing et de revitalisant. Avec Herbal&Sense, mes cheveux sentent les orchidées. J'aime ça. »

« Lundi 18 janvier,

Doudou a encore disparu! Le crétin qui me l'a pris le paiera cher! D'après une source, Angeal est entré dans ma chambre vers 8h31. Et Zack vers 18h32. Je vais aller les voir, Masamune à la main. On est jamais trop prudent avec les voleurs. »

« Mardi 19 janvier,

Le fautif, c'était Hojo. D'après Angeal, il voulait faire des expériences mystérieuses sur Doudou. J'ai réussi à faire un échange avec ce savant cinglé : Doudou contre Pookie, la peluche rose de Genesis. Hojo a accepté avec joie, disant que Pookie était un meilleur cobaye.

Ce soir, je dors loin de Genesis. Si jamais il se doutait de quelque chose… »

« Jeudi 21 janvier,

Le vent se lève, et l'avion s'est écrasé. »

« Samedi 23 janvier,

Une bande folles en manques m'ont suivit toute la journée. J'ai décidé de m'acheter un manteau en cuir pour protéger mon torse des coulées d'estrogènes. Conseil de Cloud. »

« Lundi 25 janvier,

Le président de la Shinra m'a averti qu'il allait me renvoyer si je continuais d'acheter une bouteille de Shampooing et de revitalisant par jour. Je lui coûtais trop cher, disait-il. C'est pas vrai, nah! »

« Mardi 26 janvier,

Genesis, j'arrive pas à croire que t'es assez crétin pour avoir cru que c'était mon journal personnel. Sache en plus que t'es filmé et qu'Angeal rit de ta gueule au moment même où tu lis ces lignes.

Au fait, c'est pas Hojo le coupable pour la peluche, mais la déchiqueteuse. »

**XxxX**

**Oui oui, ya quelqu'un d'assez taré pour avoir écrit ce truc, et en plus de l'avoir posté. Fait en cour de math je précise ( avec l'étude de la fonction polyminiale de degré deux, donc très soporifique).**

**Eh ben voilà, c'était mon 'tit délire. Avec une touche minus de Yaoi. Shiva Rajah a des mauvaises influences sur moi…**

**Bizoux.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ouais, encore une connerie de ma part. Je sais plus quoi faire des mes journées on dirait. **

**Voilà Shiva, tu l'as ton derrière! Et ce chapitre est encore pour toi!**

**Allez sur le site de _ffdream_ pour voir quelques bouts du nouveau Advent Children Complete que Square a fait^^! Plus de Loz et de Yazoo :D!**

**La dernière merveille du monde**

**XxxX**

Le galbe parfait, aussi exquis qu'une pomme bien rouge et bien juteuse, se moulait au cuir frais et léger dont l'odeur agréable se rependait avec vivacité dans l'air. Cette rondeur musclée, savoureuse au regard, sans aucune imperfection, aspirait la sensualité sous toutes ses formes, délicieuse à souhait. Ni graisse ni cellulite, lisse telle la peau d'un bébé qu'on voudrait caresser du bout des doigts, l'effleurer avec la langue, l'embrasser des lèvres, sentir son parfum de vie. La couleur de jais du cuir rendait si attirante cette partie délicieuse que du désir nous enveloppait comme de la soie en retirant le riche vêtement. Même la pêche ne pouvait égaler ce miracle, si douce au touché, si tendre au goût. L'uniformité gagnait. Pas de tâche, pas de décoloration. Un beau caramel pâle encerclait toute cette merveille, et quelques poils timides, si clairs qu'ils étaient à peine visible, réchauffaient le frisson qui le parcourait. Un duvet d'argent illuminait ce décor, le rendant de la beauté d'un dieu suprême. Ni trop long ni trop court, la saveur d'un fruit croquant dont le son éclatant emplissait les oreilles d'une sensation joyeuse, jouissive, sensationnelle.

En fixant son amant de minuit, Rude se dit que plus jamais il n'observerait le fessier de Loz de la même façon après lui avoir fait l'amour.

**XxxX**

**Pas très long, mais le prof de français l'avait bien aimé ( quoique le blond fut changé pour l'argent^^). Bah ouais, y fallait faire un texte descriptif d'une image qu'on avait en tête. Le cul de Loz, original non?**

**Reviews?**

**PS : Allez sur le site de Shiva Rajah :D :D :D! Les images Yaoi sont magistrales! Quoique j'ai craqué pour le chibi Vincent^^'**


End file.
